Kinky Pair Moment
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: A collection of 100 one-shot, drabble, flashfic of this couple that i love. Various rating. This is one of winner's fanfiction in the last poll. Read and review
1. Weakness

**Author note**

**Hello, here is the first drabble of fanfiction that you voted in the last poll. Hope you like it, read and reviewed. Later il publish the third chapter of Tickling, and the second of Graduation. 5 people vote on the new poll i'm so happy, so continue to vote. **

* * *

**Title: Weakness**

**Pairing: Yanagi x Kirihara**

**Rating : K**

**Type: Flashfic**

Yanagi Renji had always been a person who never showed his weaknesses to others. Many thought he was perfect and without weakness, cold and calculating boy, because of his technique in tennis.

However, when no one could see him,he showed his biggest weakness.

He had just returned from work, came home and saw his boyfriend, Akaya lying uponthe sofà asleep, staying tight to the shirt that he had forgotten that morning on the couch.

Yanagi was enchanted by the expression of serene Akaya while he slept. Those who knew him well, knew that his greatest weakness was Akaya, his was enchanted by the expression of serene Akaya while he slept. Those who knew him well, knew that his greatest weakness was Akaya, his boyfriend.  
The only one who can make him feel strong emotions, the single one who can make him laugh and make them do irrational things. The person with whom he loved and wanted to share his life. He approached the sofa trying to regain his composure, then he shakes lightly Akaya. "Akaya, go to bed or you catch cold on the couch"


	2. I'm better than him

**Author note**

**Hello, here is the second drabble of fanfiction that you voted in the last poll. I hope you like it, read and review. Sunday**** published the first chapter of the ficSummer Holiday, read and review it, if you like. Later i will update the second chapter of The Perfect Boyfriend. Thanks to Kaccanwriter, Yukimizuno and Guest that review the last chapter.**

**NEXT UPDATES**

**Wednsday: ****Tickling**, The Love's difficult

_**Thursday: Memories(second chapter), Thrill( One shot Fuji/Ryoma)**_

_**Friday: The love's difficult, Summer Holidays**_

_**Saturday: Bunta in love, Jealousy  
**_

_**Sunday: Kinky Pair Moment, The Perfect Boyfriend**_

_**This time I'm done, please read and review, and don't forget to vote in new poll.**_

* * *

**Title: I'm better than him**

**Pairing: Yanagi x Kirihara, past Inui x Yanagi**

**Rating : K**

**Type: Flashfic**

Renji and Akaya were in front of the fireplace in their home. The evening was quite cold and after dinner, they had decided to cuddle themselves a little on the sofa.

Akaya was strangely quiet. Renji looked at him concerned. A silent Akaya was the symptom that something was wrong.

Akaya suddenly broke the silence: "I was asking myself, uhm, who is the best boyfriend whom you have had'" he asked looking at him intensely.

Renji sighed, just two days before Akaya had asked him to tell of his former boyfriends: "Nobody, in particular, each of my ex-boyfriend had its special features. However, the most important was Sadaharu." He answered.

Akaya feel jealousy growing more and more. " What particular quality has the four eyes of Seigaku compared to the other." He said irritated.

Renji began to laugh, when Akaya was jealous, he was cute: "Don't tell me that you are still jealous of Sadaharu." he said fondness.

Akaya pouted, but then suddenly. He involved Renji in a passionate kiss. "I am better than him." He replied when they became separated. Renji laugh again,then embraced him.


	3. Pouty Face

**Author note**

**Hello, here is the third drabble of fanfiction that you voted in the last poll. I hope you like it, read and review. I will thank miachen, Kacchanwriter and Eve07 for review the last chapter, and all the people that put the collection in their favourite and follows. Later i will update the second chapter of The Perfect Boyfriend. See you later.  
**

_**Updates for the next week**_

_**Monday: Memories,**__**Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Tuesday:**__**Alpha Pair Moment**_ , Thrill( Fuji/Ryo)

_**Wednesday: The Perfect Boyfriend, Bunta in love**_

_**Thursday: Racism(one shot no pairing, Main charachter: Jackal), Summer Holiday**_

_**Friday: Kinky Pair Moment, Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Saturday: I still haven't decided**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

_**Read and review and don't forget to vote in the poll.**_

* * *

**Title: _Pouty Face_**

**Pairing: Yanagi x Kirihara sligtly hints of Alpha pair**

**Rating : K**

**Type: Flashfic**

Kirihara and Yanagi, were jointly with Sanada and Yukimura. The two pairs had just finished dinner together with their teammates, and after they decided to go to do a walk. However, the others were gone, and had remained only their four.

"Where we want to go to'" Yanagi asked.

"We could go to take an ice-cream." Akaya proposed.

"Akaya, you have eaten a lot this evening. You might feel bad." Yanagi said.

" Even so, i want the ice cream." He said.

"I promise you that tomorrow an afternoon; we go to take the ice cream." Yanagi said. Akaya looked at him with pouty face. Yanagi frozen, he could not resist to Akaya's pouty face.

Yanagi sighed, "Ok; we go to take the ice cream, now." Yukimura chuckled, Sanada muttering: "Renji, Tarundoru", and Akaya grinned satisfied.


	4. Cooking

**Author note**

**__****Hi everyone, this is the fourth of 100 moments.I want to thank Yuki Mizuho for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank Eve07, Yuki Mizuho, Niji95, Kacchanwriter, weirdgramamr and kitty cat lisanne to have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follows. Thanks.I've update also Sweet Pair moments. I hope you like it, read and review**

_**Warnings related to the open poll on my profile**_

_**I carry over to you the ranking of 5 pairs with most vote.**_

**_1)Niou x Yagyuu: 9_**

**_2)OTP3: Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma: 8  
_**

**_3) Fuji x Ryoma: 7_**

**_4) Atobe x Tezuka: 6_**

**_5) Kenya x Zaizen: 6_**

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

_**I decided that the survey will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September**_

_**Next updates**_

_**This week i had a bit of a problem and then not i posted almost nothing, below the next update for tomorrow and Sunday.**_

_**Tomorrow: Summer Holidays, The perfect boyfriend**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

* * *

**Title: Cooking_  
_**

**Pairing: Yanagi x Kirihara**

**Rating : K**

**Type: Flashfic**

Yanagi was sitting in the dining room. He looked worried Akaya. His boyfriend had decided that, he would have cooked for the dinner.

Although Renji knew that there were a 97.85 % chance that the dinner would have been a disaster , he had not been able to resist once again to Akaya's pouty face.

From the kitchen, he suddenly felt a very strong noise. Renji arose worried, and when he entered intothe kitchen, he broke a tray, four dishes and three glasses.

"I'm sorry Renji. I just wanted to make a romantic dinner with you. It is all the afternoon that I try to prepare all your favorite dishes, but i can't get." Akaya said sorry.

Renji's gaze softened, he came to Akaya and,after being hugged, je kissed him.

"We collect everything and then we go out for dinner. My treat." Renji said smiling.


	5. Jealousy

**Title: Jealousy**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Jealousy, a sentiment that Yanagi Renji would never have thought to try it out for someone.

When he felt Akaya speak of Seiichi, Bunta or Niou,he felt a strange anger climb up the chest.

It is just like at the moment. Akaya was praising Seiichi's beauty and Bunta's excellent culinary quality.

Renji couldn't take it anymore :" Stop talks about them, why you don't ask him an appointment, since they seem to be perfect in comparison to me."

Akaya looked astonished at him: "What are you saying, Renji. They for me are friends."

"If you preferred them to me, why we do not broke, and you run by them?" Renji said, surprising even himself. He was losing the calm and control.

"I don't prefer them to you. I love you, Renji." Akaya said seriously.

" Well then why do you always speak of them?" Renji asked irritated.

"Because they are our friends, you're my boyfriend, the affection that I feel is different." Akaya said. Renji looked uncertain.

Akaya embraced him and then began to kiss him.

"You believe me now?" Akaya said, Renji turned scarlet, then nodded, taking up to kiss him.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the fifth of 100 moments.I want to thank Yuki Mizuho and Kacchanwriter for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank Kacchanwriter, Yuki Mizuho,Niji95, KisunaFuji, Eve07, kitty cat lisanne and weirdgrammar to have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

_**Later i'll probably update Summer Holidays and The Perfect Boyfriend**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**

_**Alerts for August**_

_**i don't know if i'll be able to publish something during August, because probably i'll have work. The fic that i'll try to post will be the Moments(Sweet, Alpha and Kinky). The long fic will be taken up with much probability in September.**_


	6. Tears

**Title: Tears**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

When Akaya's parent decided to broke was a great tragedy for the boy. Renji reminded perfectly that night wherein Akaya had played to his door.

It was a rainy day and the guy was wet.

"Akaya what happened?" he asked concerned.

"My parents are divorced." He said in tears. Renji embrace him with force, and the sobs became stronger.

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the sixth of 100 moments.I want to thank Kacchanwriter,Chesire, chakraetani for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank al the people that have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**

**_I decided that the poll will also open in August and the moments will be posted in September_**

_**Alerts for August**_

_**i don't know if i'll be able to publish something during August, because probably i'll have work. The fic that i'll try to post will be the Moments(Sweet, Alpha and Kinky). The long fic will be taken up with much probability in September.**_


	7. Mark

**Title: Mark**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Renji sigh looking in the mirror, always happened so.

Every time that he and Sadaharu had to meet, Akaya behaved in that way.

Akaya yet knew that he and Sadaharu were only friends but he could not control his temper.

He looked again his body full of red marks.

At that moment entered the room Akaya. "Some problem'" he asked grinning.

"I am full of red marks, what would think Sadaharu? "Renji answered.

"I am not interested, you're mine, and those trademarks are proof." he stated then coming out of the room.

Renji sigh, it would have been a long evening.

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the seventh of 100 moments.I want to thank all the people for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank al the people that have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review**_

_**i've also update Alpha Pair Moment and Sweet Pair moment, please read and review. Probably in the next day i'll update also Bunta in Love, Summer Holidays and The Perfect Boyfriend**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**


	8. Passion

**Title: Passion**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

Yanagi Renji was considered calm and highly rational, even when it was a matter of feelings.

However, very few people could have imagined that, in reality, he was very passionate.

Akaya was one of these, the young man was so surprised,when during their first time, his boyfriend was demonstrated a passionate lover, giving him intense emotions.

Renji made him feel loved, desired, complete.

Beneath that cold appearance, it was hiding an immense passion that, for those who knew Renji well, was evident in everything that he did, and was most clearly when their two had boyfriends.

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the eigth of 100 moments.I want to thank all the people for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank al the people that have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review. The next moment probably could be a one shot in three parts.**_

_**i've also update Sweet Pair moment and Bunta in love, please read and review. Probably in the next day i'll update also Summer Holidays and The Perfect Boyfriend**_

**_Vote your favourite in the list of the poll._**


	9. He never notices me

**Title: He never notices me**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair, some Yukimura and Shiraishi**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

That evening the members of the Rikkaidai were gone out for their usual weekly meeting.

That evening there were three special guests, Inui, Fuji and Shiraishi.

Yukimura and Shiraishi noticed that Akaya's gaze moved constantly to Yanagi and Inui.

"I'm right. He never notices me , Inui-san is too important to him." Akaya said talking to Shiraishi and Yukimura.

Yukimura and Shiraishi sighed. Akaya could not imagine that, only a few hours before, Yanagi had said the same things.

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the nineth of 100 moments.I want to thank all the people for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank al the people that have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review. The next moment probably could be a one shot in three parts, if i don't update the one shot, i'll continue with drabble and the one shot will be updated in september.**_

_**i've also update Sweet Pair moment and Alpha pair, please read and review. Probably in the next day i'll update also Summer Holidays,The Perfect Boyfriend and Bunta in love**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**


	10. Slap

**Title: Slap**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair Moment**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

Akaya felt his cheek burn, shortly before Yanagi Renji, the boy was in love, had given him a slap on the face.

It happened at the end of the match against his childhood friend Sadaharu Inui.

Akaya taken by jealousy began to hurt him. However, no one would have expected that after the match, Renji would be angry.

At the end, he had no hope.

Sadaharu Inui occupied the first place in Renji's heart.

**_Answers to reviews_**

**_Kacchanwriter: _**_Hi, I do not think that Renji in New POT, had gone for Inui, but in order to allow for Akaya to improve. In fact in the manga he calls on Shiraishi to help Akaya to lock his devil mode. But I do not deny that Akaya can be jealous of Inui otherwise i donot explained why during a match to the national he act in this way with Inui. Thanks for your review._

_**Author note**_

_**Hi everyone, this is the tenth of 100 moments.I want to thank all the people for having reviewed last chapter. I wanted to also thank al the people that have inserted the fanfiction between the favorite and the follow. Thanks.I hope you like it, read and review. The next moment probably could be a one shot in three parts, if i don't update the one shot, i'll continue with drabble and the one shot will be updated in september.**_

**_Vote your favorite in the list of the poll._**


	11. Book

**Title: Book**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Akaya and Renji walking holding hand into Kanagawa's street. The two just chatted merrily, when a showcase attracted Renji's attention.

"That happens Renji'" Akaya asked curious.

"This book, I'm trying it to at least two years." Renji said happily.

" Do You Want To go in, to buy it'" Akaya asked.

"I cannot, it is too expensive, and is in the original language. I will buy it, if the price humbled, what pity. Let's go at home" Renji said.

The following day, when Renji returned from university, he find a package on his desk, with a ticket pasted.

_"I would like to see your smile at this time, I hope that this make you happy. I love you, Akaya."_

Renji open the gift, looking incredulous the book that he had seen the night before. A gentle smile formed on his face before whisper: "I love you too, Akaya"

**_Answers to reviews_**

**_Kacchanwriter: _**Yes, but i think that Inui now is just a friend, because Yanagi have Akaya and Inui have Kaidoh. This drabble is more cheerfull, i hope you like it._  
_

**_Eve07: _**Yanagi is just angry but this doesn't mean that he doesn't love Akaya. Thanks for the review

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the eleventh collection's moment. __****Review make an author feel better, so please review**. I hope you like this moment.  


**I've also update Sweet Pair Moment and Alpha Pair moment. If i have time today i will update also Summer Holidays and tomorrow the Perfect Boyfriend and Bunta in love.**

**Vote on the new poll! :)**

**News about the current poll**

**First Three Winner.**

**1)Niou x Yagyuu: 15 votes**

**2)OTP3:Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma: 11 votes**

**3) Fuji x Ryoma: 10 votes**

**I've close the poll. Then as i said i have published a new poll for the 4 couple because there are two couples with the same vote i'll publish it**

**4)Ootori x Shishido: 9 votes**

**5)Kenya x Zaizen: 9 votes**

**For this two couple you have time to vote From 22 August to 2 September you will have to vote for one choice. As regards the other pairs, the collections will be there, but after i have completed some fics that i'm writing. I'll update this advice also in my profile. Please vote on the poll**


	12. Proud

**Title: Proud**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair**

**Type: Drabble**

**Rating: K**

Akaya adored see Renji proud of him, for this always trying to make the other proud.

He liked see the pride in Renji's eyes when took a good vote in school, especially in english, his worst subject.

Even remembered when in its third year of secondary school had won the national championships, Renji had kissed in front of all their former teammates and opponents making him blush.

Or when he had finally ceased to use the Devil Mode to win, Renji was very proud of him.

He loved Renji and he would have always done everything to make him proud.

* * *

**_Answers to reviews_**

**_Kacchanwriter:_ **Yes, the collection May not be all sad.

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the twelventh collection's moment. __****Review make an author feel better, so please review**. I hope you like this moment.  


**I've also update Sweet Pair Moment and Alpha Pair moment .**

* * *

**News about the current poll**

**First Three Winner.**

**1)Niou x Yagyuu: 15 votes**

**2)OTP3:Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma: 11 votes**

**3) Fuji x Ryoma: 10 votes**

**Tomorrow morning at 9.00 a.m in Italy i'll close the poll and reupdate in my profile the next week's update.  
**

* * *

**Update Week from September 3 to 9 September**

**Monday: **_Alpha Pair Moment, Kinky Pair Moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments_

**Tuesday: **_Fourth couple moment, Sweet Pair Moment, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

**Wednesday: **_Alpha pair moment, Kinky pair moment, OT3 moment(Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma)_

**Thursday: **_Sweet Pair Moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

**Friday: **_Fourth couple moment, OTP3 moment __(Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma), Kinky Pair Moment_

**Saturday: **_Alpha pair moment, Fuji x Ryoma moments, Niou x Yagyuu moments_

_**Sunday: **Fourth couple moment, OTP3 moment (Yukimura x Fuji x Ryoma), Sweet Pair moment_


	13. Dinner for four

**Title: Dinner for four**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair some Inui x Kaidoh**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

**Rating: K**

Renji and Akaya were together in their's home kitchen. The two were waiting for Inui and his boyfriend to dine together. Renji was really happy, him and Inui had gotten again acquainted assiduously from about four years.

"Renji, I understand that Inui-san is a friend. With time i learned to tolerate it. But what further need was there to invite also Kaidoh'" Akaya said pouting.

"Kaidoh is Inui's boyfriend, and it is correct that he's here. "Renji answered.

"I can't tolerate him,. "Akaya said.

"You can do this for me?" Renji asked. "Okay, but i do not stand him.

" Akaya said. Shortly after the bell sound and Renji went to open the door.

"Hello Sadaharu, how are you'" Renji asked happy.

"Well, thanks, I am happy to stay here tonight." Inui responded with a smile.

"Well we can ... " Renji and Inui interrupted noting Akaya and Kaido that glared each other.

Theiy sighed there was a prospect, of a long evening.

* * *

**_Answers to reviews_**

**_Kacchanwriter:_ **Renji kissed Akaya in front of everyone.

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the thirtheenth collection's moment. __****Review make an author feel better, so please review**. I hope you like this moment.  


**Yesterday i've published Fuji x Ryoma and today i've updated Alpha Pair moment .**

* * *

**Today's update**

**Tuesday: Kenya x Zaizen **_moment, Sweet Pair Moment, Niou x Yagyuu moments_


	14. Christmas

**Title: Christmas**

**Pairing: Kinky Pair  
**

**Type: Flashfic**

"Yanagi-san, what do you want for Christmas'" Akaya asked curious

"Something impossible." He answered

They were at Yukimura's home, was missing about a week to Christmas and Akaya desperately wanted to find a gift for his adored senpai.

How could give him something impossible. "But there is something possible that you desires?" He said pouting.

"Don't worry, any thing you want to give to me, that's fine." Yanagi said ruffling his hair, Akaya sighed sadly

All Rikkaidai's player that are in the room sighed, Akaya never imagined even that the only gift that Renji wanted was him.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Hi i know that it's not Cristmas, but in the pas day i had fever so i cant update anything. I've opened a new poll for my long fic, please vote on it  
**


	15. Kiss on the cheeck

**Title: Kiss on the cheek**

**Pairing: Yanakiri**

**Type: Flashfic**

Akaya was really happy, that day he had got a B to his English Test. It was all thanks to Yanagi's help.

Akaya start to look for his adored senpa i everywhere, in its class, in the libr ary, in Yukimura's and Sanada's class, b u t he not managed to find him.

He decided to try in the school's cafete ria, he looked at the clock, it was the lunch break.

Finally he found Yanagi, he was with all his senpai.

"Akaya, you're late." Marui said.

"I am sorry,the prof gave us the results of the English's test." Akaya said, try ing to hide his happiness.

"How it went?" Yukimura asked sweetly.

"I'm really happy. I've got a B." Akaya said smiling.

"Congratulation, Akaya." Yanagi said, fo ndly.

"Ah, right thanks for your help Yanagi-s enpai." Akaya said, then he approached him giving a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm go in g to get food, I'll be back s oon." he added.

"Renji, good wor..." Yukimura said,then he smiled noting that Renji was blushing and with his hand he was touching his c heek where Akaya had kissed, and he was looking at him with his eyes open, in d i sbielief.


End file.
